Putin-P Series (Part 3)
Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P has NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline Songs あんさつしゃ！ Anasatsusha! (Murderer!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is the first song in Part 3. It was winter in December, and Rin sang on TV. She sang about how she wanted Len to say "I love you" to her wearing a Santa Claus costume because to Rin, on Christmas night, Len is the only Santa for her. She wore a pretty costume and thought Len must be astonished to see her dressed in that on TV. Rin couldn't wait for Christmas eve. In the end of the video, it shows Miku and Len watching TV, Miku having a nosebleed over Rin. Keywords *『'ひとりにしないわよ♪'』 I won't leave you alone *『'「スキ」と言われたい、「スキ」と言わせたい'』 I'd like for you to say "I love you" *『ナメクジ』 Slug *『誰でも★赤くなる☆、誰でも★息止まる☆』 To anyone I'm wrapped in red, to anyone, accent without breathing *『'早く目覚めろに'ゃー★』'Hurry up and wake up nya~' *『もう'騙せない'』 It's not a trick Notes *This is the first song for Part 3. *The keyword "To anyone I'm wrapped in red, to anyone, accent without breathing". The subtitle changes from yellow to red; meaning Red!Rin too is singing to Len. *The keyword "I won't leave you alone" is a referrence to "Don't leave me alone" *Tashiro made another appearance in this song, he is on the left side on the background. See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. Confusions *It's unsure when The Eyes that Don't Vanish happened, or how long have passed after that song, but it's known that in this song it's winter in December (Christmas). Illustration Analysis Assassin!.png|Rin singing on TV. Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin Rin is singing on TV, presumably on stage (look at the stage lights here and there). How she got to sing on TV is unknown, though technically she IS a Vocaloid). This is a new costume, with cat ears, a really cute costume. The reason why Rin dresses so cutely is because she wants to attract Len; thus explaining the cute costume. The cat ears, does that mean Rin likes cats? She says "nya" sometimes throughout the series, though she never said that she likes it. On the background it can be seen, Tashiro in the background on the top left corner of the image. Next, by the end of the video shows Miku and Len, watching Rin on TV. Miku somehow has a nosebleed over her. More explanation on the illustration in the next song Nothing. なにもないもの Nanimonaimono (Nothing) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku was miserable after she gave up being an idol. She saw Rin on TV singing "Murderer". She and Len had a small talk, and said he was disappointed to see his favorite singer give up on singing. Len was now aware that Miku knew who they were in their past lives. Keywords *『'ロシアの　悲しい事件'』'The sad events in Russia' *『あの子は　'分けられたの'』She was''' separated''' *『私は空よ☆』 I am empty *『ロシアでよく聴いた歌　リンと二人…楽しみだった☆』The songs you sing, me and Rin together in Russia, enjoyed it *『俺にはこの世界が　よく分からないんだよ！』I don't understand this world Notes *In this song, when Miku sang 'broken things' she meant Rin, while when she sang 'stolen things' she meant Len. *The keyword "The songs you sing, me and Rin together in Russia, we enjoyed it" It's shown here that Miku is well aware of Rin and Len's presense in the Russian Era; and that Rin and Len too know who Miku was. The songs they listened to were from a radio. Whether or not they've met face to face is unknown. Confusions *It's unknown where the location of the song is. *Why Miku had a nosebleed over Rin is unknown. Illustration Analysis Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin Nothing_1.png|Take a better look at Len's costume Nothing_2.png|Rin with her phone(?) A better look at it, Miku and Len are in an unknown room, not too long before they were watching Rin's singing on Murderer!. Miku had a nosebleed as seen there, still wearing her costume from The Eyes that Don't Vanish whereas Len changed his costume already. The background, there was a poster of Ronald on the top left, it may be Miku's house / room. Next, take a better look at Len's costume. A thick auburn jacket (it's winter), and he was wearing a shirt and a tie underneath it. The yellow tie looks suspiciously like the counterpart for Rin's school uniform in The Decisive's Battle Day. It's unknown so far, about the school. Considering it was Christmas, they shouldn't have school. The last illustration shows Rin, playing with her phone. With a bag, in her PuuRin costume. Judging from the background it looked like a train station. Was she off somewhere? (It's unknown where the concert / stage took place in Murderer!, so it could be interpreted that Rin was from the concert studio) またあえたね☆ Aeta ne (So We Meet Again) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In the beginning of the song, Miku sang about how sad she was, in a similar style in Not Together. After that, Kamui (Gakupo) was introduced. He saw Rin and thought Rin was the only one happy. He knew Rin had her memories, and he said, "So we meet again," to her. "This time, I will erase you," Kamui said, pointing a gun right at Rin, leaving the video with a cliff-hanger. At the very end of the video, somebody is heard running. Then, two gunshots are fired. Keywords *『「さいごのうた。」』The last song *『'次の'世界』 The next world *『私は初音ミクよ？』 I'm Hatsune Miku right? *『'この'顔、'アレ'、'あの'人』 This face, oh, that person *『壊す』Violently *『また会えたのに　君は嘘つき☆』 So we meet again; you're the liar Notes *This is Kamui's first physical appereance in the series. "This face is pretty handsome too" speaks as if that body is just a container. *In For You, For Me, Miku puts Ronald's memories onto a flash drive and uploads the memories to Kamui. Whether this happened before or after this song is unknown, however, Kamui is NOT Ronald; Kamui only has Ronald's memories. *"I'm Hatsune Miku, right" shows doubt, though Miku was so confident (Example: The Magic Heresy) this goes to show how lost she is without Ronald. Confusions *The keyword "The last song" have several interpretentions to it: **The person Miku sang to is not Ronald. Ronald still loves Miku and Miku loves him; this may refer to someone else. The most suspicious suspect is Miku's previous owner / uploader which is not Putin-P (Hinted from how she's just a tool, Ronald doesn't treat her that way). Interpretations are still wide open. *The keyword "The last song". No, it's not the last song to Part 3, the series, or Miku's last appearance. What does the last, mean? *"You're the liar". When did Rin lie? And, is it somehow related to the song Who is the Liar? ? *The keywords: **"This face" refers to Kamui's cyborg body. **"That person" is unknown who it refers to for now. Illustration Analysis So_We_Meet_Again_1.png|An iPod nano Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in the radio So_We_Meet_Again.png|Kamui's 'first' appearance in the series. So_We_Meet_Again_2.png|A better look at Kamui's costume So_We_Meet_Again_3.png|Kamui and Rin's meeting So_We_Meet_Again_4.png|Kamui ready to shot The first illustration shows an iPod nano, it's unknown whom it belongs to, however it could be vaguely seen the singer of the song playing there is Hatsune Miku. At the same time, shows an illustration of Miku singing, (in the radio?). It's hard to see, however she's not in her school uniform (because it's Christmas holiday). She is wearing the same thing from "If We Meet Again". Gakupo could be seen with black hair, he's dressed completely in black with red headphones. Nothing unusual, though the buttons of his coat didn't look like silk, plastic, or any button material. It looked like metal. Next, Rin saw Gakupo,and for some reason, Rin is wearing an allergy mask (trying not to catch a cold?) but her eyes widened in surprise. She was a bit focused on her phone, though her attention was completely to Gakupo once he 'greeted' her. It's hard to tell Gakupo's reaction to it as well. Lastly, a cliffhanger shows Gakupo ready to shot Rin with a handgun. It is likely an M1911 pistol. ねむりたいのに! no ni! (Yet I Want to Sleep!) :Sung by Megurine Luka :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is when Luka comes in to the series. Luka seemed to know a few things about Rin, including her memories (In the Russian Era?). She gave her sympathy to the poor girl (Rin); and how she wants Red!Rin back in the net. Does she think that if she's back in the net something would happen? Luka kept on singing, she wanted to sleep, be she can't. She had to prepare 'it' and wanted Rin to go back to the net. Luka wanted to store a data in storage, and it showed a picture of Rin, pointing a gun at herself. Keywords *『あたし、あなた、あの子』 I, you, she *『これを作って　許されたいのよ』 I'll prepare this, I'll authorize it! *『ネットを巡れ　悲しいあの子』 Let her back in the net, that sad girl *『消えぬ罪』 The crime that hasn't disappeared *『データ』 Data Notes *This is Luka's first physical appereance in the series. *Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy made his first appearance in the series. *What Luka is wearing is a Russian female army uniform. *Juding from the uniform; she seems to work somewhere in the upper class. *If she wants to sleep, then why didn't she just sleep? Because she has to prepare the things that Putin needs in order to keep using Rin. *Notice how Rin doesn't wear a skirt later on; she wears pants instead, just like Irina did in Russia. Confusions *The keywords: "I" may refer to Luka; "You" may refer to Putin(?) while "She" refer to Red!Rin in the Russian Era(?) *The illust at the ending shows a picture of a girl pointing a gun at herself. She's not Vocaloid!Rin; no matter how similar they look. She has freckles around her nose and such; something that Red!Rin has; and Vocaloid!Rin doesn't. It may be from the time where Len (the dog) was shot and Red!Rin decided to kill herself. *The part "I was still just a child too, wasn't I?" Gives hints that Luka was a child in the Russian Era and is an adult in the Vocaloid Era (though that could also mean she is a child in personality). *The part "I should've rescued her, she didn't seem free" shows somewhat regret (to Red!Rin in the Russian Era?) *The keyword "I'll prepare this, I'll authorize it" It's unknown what she was trying to authorize. Illustration Analysis Yet_I_want_to_sleep.png|Luka's first appearance Nemuritai3.png|Not Rin, notice the freckles. It's Irina. Nemuritai2.png|Luka, finally falling to sleep. Nemuritai4.png|Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy This is Luka's first appearance, in a matter of age, she seemed to be an adult, working. She wears glasses, along with a hat and a badge on it (a star badge). What Luka is wearing is a female Russian military outfit, meaning she works under Putin. Judging by the badge, she seemed to be a high rank soldier. Costume aside, the background didn't look like her workspace, it may be her room, it's unknown so far. Look at how many cigarettes Luka had smoken at the front, she seemed to be a tough smoker (trying to prevent herself from sleeping?) and a wine bottle on the right. Next, a picture of Irina (She should have Rin's data / picture, considering Luka is a Russian soldier, with a high rank, and Red!Rin is the world's number 1 machine gun of purity); pointing a gun at herself, smiling. She has green eyes, though it's supposed to be blue. Why did her eyes change color? The background is snowy, like a storm, presumably in Russia. Similar to the illustration shown before; Luka finally fell asleep. Something red around her lips, was it wine? Blood? It's unknown. Right before it ends with the internet-cyber like animation, Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy made his first appearance, ready with his gun. Snow on both his shoulders, did he go through the snow? It was snowing outside? ゆめにさよなら☆ ni Sayonara☆ (Farewell to the Dream☆) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Two songs before this, Gakupo was about to shoot Rin with his gun. Fortunately, Len came just in time and saved Rin. While Len, (who was wearing a Santa Claus costume) dealt with Gakupo; Rin ran away. She was wondering whether she was dreaming or not, because her wish came true (refer to "Murderer!"). Rin wanted Len to say he loved her. In the end, Rin said farewell to the dream, and thank you to Len. Rin thought the last day is close, and said disappearing so soon will be fine. Keywords *『'ゆめ'にさよなら☆』 Farewell to the Dream *『本当の君』 It is really you *『'ゆめ'じゃない現実』 It's not a dream, it's reality *『'危ない人'』 Dangerous person *『バックアップはもう刺せない』 I don't need copies of support *『'最後'の日、はじまり』 Let the last days start Notes *Note that Rin wears a skirt in this video; for some reason, it doesn't appear later on. *Rin's eyes were in tears when she ran. *SECOM is the largest security company in Japan. *Rin's headphone was broken. What happened to it? Possibly the shot fired hit the headphone when Len attacked Gakupo. Confusions *Although there is a shot fired in the beginning of the video (two others in So We Meet Again), not a single person in this song is injured. It is unknown why the gunshot sound effect is used; this may be related to Rin hating children. *It's unknown where exactly Rin is headed as she runs away; one would think she'd hide behind Len or something. Later, she is still in an unknown place (see Who is the Liar?) *The keyword "I don't need copies of support" is very vague. It may refer to 'backups' though interpretations are still wide open. *It's unknown why Len is wearing a Santa costume. The most likely reason is it was Len's reply to Rin's feelings. (For she wishes him to be her santa claus in Murderer!) *The keyword "Let the last days start". By last days; common sense would think it says "the ending / death". So the last days start after this song? It's very vague. Illustration Analysis Farewell_to_the_dream.png|Len in a Santa suit, trying to protect Rin. Farewell_to_the_Dream_1.png|Rin, running. Notice her headphones. Farewell_to_the_Dream_2.png|Notice Rin's tears. Farewell_to_the_Dream_3.png|A closer look to Len's Santa costume Farewell_to_the_Dream_4.png|SECOM person. Farewell_to_the_Dream_5.png|Unknown person. Farewell_to_the_Dream_6.png|Abe's famous "yaranaika" pose. Farewell_to_the_Dream_7.png|A boxer? The first illustration shows Gakupo about to shoot Rin in the previous song. Len came in with a Santa Claus suit just in the nick of time. Rin was obviously surprised, and notice how Rin was covering her headphones there; it was obviously broken. Len somehow told her to run, and that was what she did. However, it also looks like Rin was pointing a gun at herself as well, similar to the previous song. Running with her bag, still with her Russian clothes and skirt, a better look at Rin's broken headphones. From the looks of it, it was well into night. Where was she headed? Rin was in crying (though she probably wasn't sad; she was more touched that Len showed up); her right headphone is broken and it seems she tried to fix it. Also, walking in cold air can cause somebody to cry, and because it was around Christmas, running in the cold may have gotten Rin to cry. So it's unknown why she's crying. Next, Len smiling at Rin still in his Santa costume. That was probably Len's expression when Rin was about to run and leave; Len was somehow relaxed despite the fact he was up against Ronald. Does he know Gakupo had Ronald's memories? Near to the ending, a string of people came in. First, the SECOM person. The first SECOM asked "Do you have SECOM, or don't you?". SECOM is the largest security company in Japan. Why did he appear? Did Rin feel insecure or unsafe? The world's machine gun of purity was actually afraid of something? And someone yelling "Hey you, bring the octopus here." It's unknown who he was and why he wanted an octopus, Tashiro may have a connection with him somehow. However, there is a meme among the Vocaloid fandom about "TakoLuka", which is essentially Luka made into an octopus. This may be related. Not forgetting Abe's "yaranaika" pose, asking "should we do it?". It's unknown what they mean so far. Lastly, a strong-looking man, presumably a boxer, saying "Do not swallow the words you've said." Did Rin say something she didn't mean? かがみのむこう＞ no Mukou> (Another Side of the Mirror>) :Sung by Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In here, Gakupo and Len started to fight. They talked for a while, and it seemed that Gakupo knew that Len was a dog in the past. Gakupo took out his sword while Len had only a pike with him. Fortunately, Len got lucky and hit Gakupo, with that, Len ran away. He said he could run faster than anyone else, in fact, Len even had a trophy to prove how fast he was. In the end of the video however, Miku came in and saved Gakupo. Keywords *『'鏡に映る自分'』 My being that is reflected in the mirror *『'分けられた'下等なもの』 We were seperated, I was inferior *『心、望み』 Heart, desire *『一緒に教わった'人の頃'』 Together we'll turn into educated people *『こころ無くす　クスリ』 We will lose 'heart' not even medicine can help us. *『あの物語と同じ結末』 In the past, there was a level below this dog *『「ぬすむもの」』 The things stolen *『俺は鏡音レン！』　I am Kagamine Len! *『スカーフ』 Scarf *『アリ、三沢』 Ali, Misawa Notes *The keyword "The things stolen" may refer to how Len in the Russian Era (the dog) stole the scarf. *There are many referrences from this song to Stealing is A Doctrine?, such as: **The stolen things (scarf) **Scarf (what was stolen) **Pike **Run faster than anyone (Red!Len too was proud of his running skills) *Ali refers to Muhammad Ali , a famous boxer. *Gakupo lost his wig/hair in this song and will remain bald from here on. Confusions *It's hinted that Gakupo is Rin's companion in the Russian Era from this song and The Broken Mirror, however the 'current' Gakupo has Ronald's memories. What ''was Gakupo before Miku put Ronald's memories in? *The big 'santa' bag Len carried, the only content there is pike. What was Len doing, carrying a pike in the santa costume? (Note: In ''Stealing is A Doctrine? ''Red!Rin fed Red!Len pike. Though how these are connected is unknown) *The title of this song has a ">" symbol. In mathematics it means "bigger than". It could be read as "Another side of the mirror it's bigger than...". This is connected to the keyword "my being that is '''reflected' in the mirror. In contrast to that who is here, he will be happy." Who is "he", that Gakupo mentioned? It may refer to Ronald. Ronald is happy? *Why Len's subtitle when it changed from yellow to green in "With the skill of pike of Misawa I will cut you" is unknown. Illustration Analysis Another_Side_of_the_Mirror.png|Len and Gakupo's 'battle'. Another_Mirror_1.png|Where did he pull out the sword? Another_Mirror_2.png|Suddenly green text Another_Mirror_3.png|A wrestling move? Another_Mirror_4.png|A somehow-similar pose to Rin's Farewell to the Dream Another_Mirror_5.png|Miku? The first illustration shows Gakupo on his knees, he held his arm which probably still hurt (he was a cyborg, he could feel) from Len's kick earlier in the previous song Farewell to the Dream. Next, it was shown there, Gakupo pulled out a sword out of nowhere, where he suddenly pull it out is unknown. Possible interpretation: Len kicked Gakupo's hand which held a gun to shot Rin in the previous song, it turns out that he had another weapon, which was a sword. Next, Len looked surprisingly calm with his Santa suit, what was inside his bag, there? Filled with something, but what is it? A pike is the only suspected item so far. It's unknown how Len could knock out a cyborg in the next illustration, in his past life he was a dog, he didn't 'train' like Rin did in that Era. Whatever the reason is, Len ran away with the similar pose to Rin's Farewell to the Dream pose. Holding something, a phone? A key chain? It's a bit vague to see. Nonetheless, it started snowing (the weather was perfectly clear the past few songs) Gakupo's hand still holding the sword, and that is none other than Miku with her high heels and teal hair. たびにでよう! ni Deyou! (Let's Take A Trip!) :Sung by Megurine Luka :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Luka decided to take a break from work and went to the beach. She changed her image entirely. Then, she noticed that someone was stalking her. Luka ran, and went as far as pulling out her gun, the man who was stalking her ran decided to catch up with her as well. Unfortunately, the video ends with the man pointing a gun directly at Luka's face. (However it's later revealed that the gun was merely a hoax.) Keywords *『ダンス』 Dance *『'おそろしあ☆'』'In Russia' *『命燃えるまでバラまく！、お好きなようにバラまいて』 Until my life burns like scattered roses! I cannot see the faces of my comrades *『'せめての償い　限りなく小さな戦争'』'If only I had a small reward in battle without boundaries' *『あの人』 That person *『'親'みたいなもの』 Like a''' father''' to me *『隠された事実　信じられない粛正』 The truth was hidden in a way that you would not believe Notes *The man with the handgun is the "Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy" first seen in Yet I want to Sleep. ''This scene is extremely similar to that of when Gakupo was about to shoot Rin, and they even have the same gun. *At the end of the video, it can be seen that Luka has a tatoo on the inside of her left leg. It's the Soviet Union's flag from 1922 to 1991. Interestingly, Gakupo also has a Soviet Union symbol on his forehead. Confusions *Why did she choose "beach" as vacation? It's obviously not in Russia; where is it? *Luka disguised herself completely; meaning, she didn't feel safe, did she know someone was after her? If disguising all of that is really necessary; why go to the vacation at all? *The keyword "I cannot see the faces of my comrades" there are various interpretations to it; however, Luka said '''can' not see. The comrades from the Russian army? "Until my life burns like scattered roses" gives an impression, of 'dedication' and 'sacrifice'. Bottom line, "dedication" to the comrades she can't see? *Where did Luka pull out her shotgun? * Luka, similar to Rin, is extremely loyal to Putin, like a father to her. Does that mean Luka does what Rin did in the Russian Era? Killing children? *"The truth was hidden in a way that you would not believe" what does that mean? Is there something in the story? A twist? Illustration Analysis Let's_Take_a_Trip!.png|Luka on vacation Hajimete_no_koi.png|Hajimete no Koi girl Trip_1.png|Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy Trip_2.png|Running Trip_3.png|Luka pulled out a gun Trip_4.png|Luka cornered Luka is using a disguise to take her vacation; completely tanned, blonde hair, no one could tell it was her at first sight. Let's take a look at the background; a beach, impossible to be Russia. Hawaii, maybe? It's unsure, at the back there stands Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy, looking directly at Luka. Luka didn't seem so bothered by anything. Her PC monitor was opened, it's hard to tell what she was opening. Also, in the background, stands a girl with a fishing pole on the right. That girl is from Utakata-P's song "Hajimete no Koi ga Tsureta toki" (The first time I catch a koi fish). Next, Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy was about to corner Luka, and in the background, the girl caught some koi fish. Like the previous songs; Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy and Luka ran with the same pose as Rin in Farewell to the Dream, and Len in Another Side of the Mirror. Only, the difference is Rin ran to the "right" and Len, Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy, and Luka ran to the "left". What does it symbolize? Luka pulled out a gun (from her breast?) she didn't expect it coming. Her disguise was perfect, though someone can see through it. And lastly, Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy pointed a gun to Luka's face, take a quick look on Luka's left leg. A tattoo in the shape of the Soviet Union flag. きみに、わたしに ni, Watashi ni (For You, For Me) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku was still mourning Ronald, her one true love. She was still depressed over what happened, however she apparently found 'fragments' of Ronald. There was a flashdisk containing memories of Ronald, and Miku decided to put those memories inside Gakupo, who was broken from the fight previously with Len. In the end of the video, it shows that Gakupo's eyes began to shine bright red. Keywords *『君、彼、わたし、奴』 You, he, I, man *『君が残したカケラ、'君が愛したヒト'』 The fragments you left, the person you love *『最後のチャンス』 The last chance *『役目』 Duty *『'田代'、羽生、カツラ野郎』 Tashiro, Habu, rascal poor person *『なにも入ってないわたし』 I can put nothing in *『'前の持ち主'』 Previous uploader *『'あひゃひゃばべ～'』 Ah yeah yeah yeah baby~ Notes *On Miku's desk are the following: a laptop (what she's doing isn't seen), a flash drive cable (presumably connected to Gakupo, or "Rin", later), a picture of Ronald and Miku (it's unknown who took the photo, because Miku doesn't say that anyone else was with them on her date on Saturday in In the Unseen Night), and a handgun. *Gakupo's eyes glow red at the end of the video; his hair and eyes were black earlier, but his wig got thrown off and he remains bald throughout the series. It's unknown why his eyes become red, like Rin's, but Gakupo's eyes remain red throughout the series. *Miku was depressed the past few songs, ever since The Eyes that Don't Vanish. Though at the end of the song, where she sang ah yeah yeah baby, it seems very... 'Cheerful'. A cheerful song. She somehow managed to get her spirits up, which is why, in Don't Interfere, Alright? it's an upbeat song. Did she find her way out of this depression? Yes. *In the end, it can be seen, a Soviet Union mark on Gakupo's head. Much like Luka on her leg. It doesn't necessarily say that Luka and Gakupo are somehow connected; but they're both connected to the Soviet Union. Luka is a soldier, while Gakupo is a cyborg; working for the Soviet Union as well. *Miku calls Rin "pig" similar to how Rin calls Miku "pig". Though, does that mean Miku hates her? Not exactly; Miku likes Rin "a little bit" as said in Not Together ''and Rin admitted she was ''jealous of her. It's a complicated version of friendship, though how Miku comforted her in Not Together, and how Rin listened and liked her music back in Russia shows that they're not really enemies. Confusions *Who is "You, he, I, and man?" *What is the "duty"? *Who is Miku's "previous uploader"? *What is the "last chance"? *What does Miku want to put in? Illustration Analysis For_You,_For_Me.png|Miku, with the picture of her beloved on her desk. Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_1.png|Miku in For You, For Me Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_3.png|The USB Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_4.png|A closer look at Ronald and Miku Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_5.png|Gakupo Miku, still wearing the same clothes in The Eyes that Don't Vanish; was in an unknown room. A PC shines bright, a picture of Ronald and her, the room was too dark to see anything. Next shows the USB, containing Ronald's memories; which Miku will soon give to Gakupo. An interpretation say that Ronald disappeared and went inside Rin's interior; while a backup of Ronald's memories were there. Then, a close up to a picture of Ronald and Miku, judging by the skirt and how happy they looked, it was during their date in In the Unseen Night. It's unknown who took the picture because no one was there at that time; the picture only shows that Miku still loves Ronald; and that's that. It shows Gakupo in the end; a closer look at his head, it was a Soviet Union symbol. Much like Luka's. Which means, he was a product owned by the Soviet Union at that time? It's unknown. Also, on the floor were a few french fries; though it's a bit hard to see with the dark. If one increases the brightness of the picture, fries, the Soviet Union, and a mysterious Ronald shoe can be seen. Miku wasn't on drugs, and that wasn't Ronald, it was the "Rin" who appeared in the next song Who is the Liar?. うそつきはだれ? wa Dare? (Who's the Liar?) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) After Rin ran away from Gakupo, "she passed out". When she woke up, she found another Rin who looked exactly like her. (However, she was wearing Rin's usual Vocaloid clothes, while Rin wears her Russian clothes in the series.) The 'other' Rin told her that she was Irina, not 'Kagamine Rin'. Irina is supposed to be a virus, and as a virus, Rin (Irina) will die. Rin didn't want that, and she remembered the times with Len, and started to feel sad, knowing everything was useless. In the end of the video, Rin disappeared, leaving only her clothes on the floor. Then, there was a chat between Miku and Len. Len told her that Rin disappeared. Miku said she had to go to where Ronald's fragments were, and Len decided he wanted to join her, hoping Miku could explain a few things for him. Keywords *『イリーナ、ウィルス』 Irina, Virus *『「鏡音リン」』 Kagamine Rin *『偽者』Imposter *『僕』 I *『約束、君の仕事』 The promise, your job *『'自作自演'』 A pitfall *『ひとりにしないで……』Don't leave me alone... *『嘘吐きは誰？』 Who is the liar? *『'ドナルド'声ネタ』 Ronald's voice Notes *Irina wears pants from here on out; this can only mean that she's no longer "where" she was when Len rescued her. In fact, it may be, as is shown later, that the days when Len saved her and when they met on a "date" (presumably), she's no longer a part of, or those days never happened to begin with (Goobye to the Dream). Irina's gun is also missing. (Stolen things?) *Rin commented; as soon as she woke up, that she "didn't like the scenery". Because in the Russian Era, it reminded her of the cold world of Russia. *Who exactly is ''Irina? Irina is the Rin from the Russian Era. The girl with the red eyes, is the Red Rin, evil Rin. The supposed antagonist to the series. It's not the first time it appeared, in fact Red Eyes Rin have appeared in ''All Together! when Rin said she hates children. At that time Rin's eyes turned red. *The story happened inside the "data" or "Rin's interior". More will be explained in later songs, however, an interpretation states that Red Eyes Rin wants to take over the body of Vocaloid!Rin. Luka, who worked for Putin, was ordered to give Red Eyes Rin a "body" which belonged halfly to Vocaloid!Rin; Irina also. *Red Eyes Rin has red eyes, wearing red Ronald McDonald shoes, and the subtitles written for her is red. And throughout the series, whenever a red subtitle is shown, it means that their Russian selves are speaking. Either that, or they're insane (as seen in All Together!) Which means, Red Eyes Rin is the "evil" side of Rin. Irina, the Vocaloid!Rin half, was the "kind" one. *There are comments in Nico Nico Douga saying the origin of the name "Iriina" is Rin + Ai (A<-->I) ("ai" is Japanese for "love"). In the YouTube fandom however; there are interpretations saying Irina refers to Iriina Khakamada, a Russian politician. On June 2006, Khakamada received a "threat" from Putin; if she ever opened her mouth about the Russian apartment bombing on 1999 . *Miku and Len contacted each other through Skype. Confusions *In the end, who is the liar? *How did Rin get to the "data" in the first place? *Miku knew about Rin's disappearance rather fast; why is that? *What does Ronald's laughter and voices mean? Illustration Analysis Usotsuki_1.png|Rin passed out Usotsuki_2.png|Another "Rin" Who's_the_Liar.jpg|Notice Rin's freckles Utsotsuki_3.png|The red shoes Usotsuki_4.png|Scattered clothes Usotsuki_6.png|The two Rins Usotsuki_5.png|Skype The first illustration shows Rin; who passed out somewhere near the front of her house (a place where you usually take off your shoes). Rin's house was dark, and there was only light from the outside judging by the picture. She was still dressed on her costume when she was still in Farewell to the Dream. Judging by the way she fell, Rin fell down, to the (direction) left. What caused her to fall down and pass out? Zoom in to the illustration and one can see that she was clenching her fist. Why is that? The second, Red Eyes Rin. The scenery was just "like" Russia. It looked like Vocaloid Rin, however, wearing Ronald's shoes. It suspiciously looks like the shoes present in the previous song, For you, For me. Could this belong to Miku's? It's unsure. This, is Rin's "interior" or, "data"; in other words, inside Rin's "mind". And her two selves, from Russia, and the real "Kagamine Rin" met. The equilibrium was lost ever since Gakupo shot her headphones. Notice Rin's freckles, her hat, her uniform, her scarf. They're completely different from the previous illustrations, she "symbolizes" Irina. Though, she doubted that whether she's "Kagamine Rin" or not. A closer look at the red shoes, they definately look like McDonald's big red shoes. The clothes are then seen scattered. All that's left are Rin's hat, skirt, shirt, shoes, and scarf. Her socks, they're gone. Unknown to the other clothing. And the last illustration shows Skype. じゃましないでね☆ Shinaide, ne (Don't Interfere, Alright?) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles From here on forth, Miku cut her long hair, and has short hair. Miku sounded outgoing and 'happy' in this song, unlike her other songs in Part 3, since she was depressed over Ronald's 'death'. Miku wanted to show Len a small 'revenge'. She shot Len, and he immediately collapsed. Near Len, was the Red-eyed Vocaloid Rin (not Irina) who was doing the same pose that Luka tried to spread in the web. Keywords *『あなた』 You *『あの売女、女』 That twisted girl *『わたしが創る』 I will create it *『小さな復讐』 This small revenge *『リン』 Rin *『'すくわれたいの？すくいたいの？'』 Want to be rescued? Want me to make a ransom? *『奴のケツを引っぱたいて奴隷にする！』 I want to defeat you and make you my slave! *『最後の歌、決別』 The last song, farewell *『歌うよ！あなたの言葉を想像して』 Sing! Guess the spoken language Notes *This is the first song featuring Miku with her short hair. The most likely reason to why she cut her hair is because of her lost / depression towards Ronald. *"that twisted girl" may refer to Rin. Confusions *This is not the first song that Miku say "this is the last song" for she'd said it in other songs as well. *Who is "you" in the song? *What does Miku want to create? *What revenge? Illustration Analysis Jama_Shinaide_1.png|Miku running; to the left Jama_Shinaide_2.png|Len running; notice the red scarf Jama_Shinaide_3.png|Close up on the laptop; notice the gun Jama_Shinaide_4.png|Len shot Don't_Interfere,_Alright.jpg|Miku with short hair. Jama_Shinaide_5.png|Red-eyed Rin Jama_Shinaide_6.png|Unknown First of all; like the previous songs it shows a character running to the left (an exception for Rin; she ran to the right). The background is similar to the one Rin was in on Farewell to the Dream, however; notice the man on the top right wearing glasses. That, is most likely Tashiro. Also, the one who cried / screamed / groaned not too long after this scene might be Tashiro as well. Next, Len ran; to the left, however, a completely different background. It was snowy, and also, notice the red scarf there. The background looks somewhat similar to Rin in Who is the Liar?, in the previous song Miku had told Len to meet up in order to discuss Rin's case. Could it be that Len was already in the place where Rin was? It might be, because the next illustration shows (most likely) Miku, who shot Len. In front of them were the red-eyed Rin last seen in Who is the Liar?, only, there was only one red eye, and she was not using McDonald shoes. So, which Rin is it? It's unknown. Although most shot guns are similar according to their types, the gun shown on the "laptop scene", who used that? Was it Miku? Or half-red-eyed Rin? And, were there even any bullets there? The next and last scene was completely noisy; it's hard to confirm who was in the last picture, for there were only border lines. こころにこえを ni Koe wo (In My Heart, A Voice) :Sung by Megurine Luka :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) At the beginning of the video, it was shown that when Miku shot Len in Don't Interfere, Alright?, it hit his headphones. After that, Luka was wearing her usual uniform, and not in disguise anymore. She kept singing about those children (presumably Miku, Rin and Len) and how Vocaloid works. She talked about the past, and felt nostalgic how she was an orphan. Luka then said goodbye, and thought everything was for the sake of Putin. Luka died in this song, and at the end Luka kept on singing, "LaLaLaLa Happy". Putin then came out and said he didn't care a thing. Keywords *『旅立ちの道』 Majority of the trip *『過去はあの子達と同じ』 She had happened to see these children *『運命』 Fate *『逃げる事さえ出来ず』 The only thing she couldn't do is escape *『ラジオ流せない』They can't flow in the radio *『'ボーカロイド'』 Vocaloid *『スパイで　死ぬのね』 Since spy, I will die *『ララララ　ハッピー』 LaLaLaLa Happy Notes *This is the last song to feature Luka, she died here. *It's shown here that Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy somehow knew that Luka will be killed, judging by how he asked "let's runaway" (it also hints affection as well) *Luka stated here that she and UHTSG are immigrants. *There are no external wounds; so how Luka killed must be an internal wound. Judging by the LaLaLaLa Happy it may be drugs. (See Deciphering Drug Hallucination ) Confusions *Who is "she"? *Although how she was killed is somehow revealed, it's unknown who killed her. Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flash disk that Miku shot to Len's head. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Luka ready to work Kokoro_ni_Koe_2.png|Close up on Luka Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Luka passed out Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy in tears In the first illustration, it shows what a close up on Len, Miku shot something to his head and it was a USB (it looked somewhat similar to the USB in For You, For Me). The area still snowy, they haven't left the place they were in the previous song. When you look at the bottom left on the mirror, you can see Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy. Why was he there? Next come Luka, with her laptop. In all of her songs where she's featured Luka seems to never leave her laptop behind. Could there be anything in it? Perhaps. She wiped out the "costume" she wore (the tanned and blonde hair). There were flashbacks from Let's Take a Trip!, in this song; in fact most are. Not too long after that, Luka "passed out". Or in this case, she died. Take a good look at Luka. There were no external injuries whatsoever, she seemed completely fine at fight sight. However, she sung LaLaLaLa Happy, which could only mean... The cause of her death was drugs. She was drugged, but by who? Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy was the only man there in the "room". The illustration shows Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy in tears, he seemed to have feelings for Luka / they have been friends for years judging by the nostalgic flashback. こころにこえを ○ ni Koe wo ○ (In My Heart, A Voice ○) :Sung by Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Miku sang about the 'data'. Inside the data, someone put a virus. Miku then talked about when Luka got older, she seperated from the others (probably from the other Vocaloids) to America, and became a professional killer. She also liked the guitar and practiced long and hard with it. She'll assassinate whoever replaces her, and Miku will continue to escape. Keywords *『ボク、君、彼女、彼』 I, you, that girl, he *『データ、ウィルス』 Data, virus *『アメリカのせいにする、ねつ造』 Simply say it was the work of America *『'ストーリーが愛されるほど落胆するさ…'』 This story is beloved as much as it is disappointing *『機械の様に　生きてた』 I was living like a machine *『'輝いていたね★'』'You were shining' *『ラジオ』 Russia *『'全てが運命○'』'All was the work of fate' *『ロシア語よりもギター　練習して』More than the Russian, I was interested in the guitar *『暗殺者』 Assassinate *『幸せの道』 The world's road Notes *This is the only song with the title's singer being "Miku" and not "Hatsune Miku" like all the other songs. The subtitle is Miku's usual color, but there's a chance that it's not Miku. *The only Vocaloid / person to address people like "these children" is Luka. So the most likely singer is Miku AND Luka. *Even though it says "I was living like a machine" it doesn't necessarily mean she / whoever it was a machine. *The melody in the end is Not Together. *In this song: **"I" refers to Miku, not Hatsune Miku. **"You" refers to Hatsune Miku, not Miku. **"She" refers to Luka **"He" refers to Ronald McDonald Confusions *What exactly does "data" and "virus" mean? *What's the difference between Hatsune Miku and Miku? Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flash disk that Miku shot to Len's head. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Luka ready to work Kokoro_O_2.png|A close up Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Luka passed out/dead Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy in tears Kokoro_O_1.png|Tetsufu-P The movie is completely the same with the previous song, In my Heart, A Voice; however, there are some changes. Some of them are: A closer look on Luka; and Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy on the mirror on the bottom left. So far, no difference can be seen. When Luka passed out / died, Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy left / faced away from the mirror. Also, a surprise appearance from Tetsufu-P playing the guitar. 幻覚カタストロフィー Katasuterofi (A Place to Chat) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku and Len promised to see each other in "Who is the Liar?". They started talking about Rin and where she was. Len wanted to know if Rin was okay. Miku said Rin was far from okay, and she started talking about Len (the dog). "Rin will soon be destroyed, since Luka is now gone." Len asked if he could help Rin in any way, but Miku said he can't help Rin. The only way to help Rin was to probably show her Len's last 'happiness'. At first Len didn't want to go to to Rin's place, he didn't want to see Rin destroyed, but he changed his mind and went anyway. That was Len's 'happy end' and he wondered how Rin's 'happy end' would be like. This is the last song in Part 3. Keywords *『無垢であるあんたにここで一緒にいて欲しかった。』Also, only here is where the me who is. *『小さな反抗』It's a small resistance *『世界中にバラまかれ、愛された世界で一番悲しい子供達と犬のストーリー *『それはきっと現実に起きた。 それが広まって困る人達が居る。』The sad history of a few children and a dog in this dear world undoubtedly this happened in reality *After everything, you dispersed his roses as a virus once again *『うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。』My propietor made me re-write my own memories twice" *『制御出来ない「こころ」を持っているから。』Because you have a 'heart' that it's impossible (not possible) to control *『おまえの目はゴミのようだな』 Your eyes are garbage Notes *Drogba, the soccer player shown in the beginning of the video, symbolizes "fast". *From this, it's proven true that the characters in the series are aware that they're being watched by "viewers" (also hinted in Goodbye to You as well) *Miku said "your eyes are trash" which is what Rin called Len in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. How did she know? Tashiro may be the reason. Confusions *Who is the Rin shown in the video? *Why did Miku hold a gun at herself in the end somewhat similar to Rin's pose? Illustration Analysis Genkaku_7.png|Video opening Genkaku_8.png|Didier Drogba Genkaku_1.png|Miku Genkaku_2.png|Miku doodle Genkaku_3.png|Len Genkaku_4.png|Unknown Genkaku_5.png|Len doodle Genkaku_6.png|World's End Dancehall A_Place_to_Chat.png|Miku pointing a gun at herself. The PV started all beautiful; with gears. Unlike other single-illust PVs, it's style is somewhat similar to The Eyes that Don't Vanish, where the movie is much more complex (the first few seconds at least). There were gears, and Miku wearing a special outfit, a clock on her hand. Then, it shows the soccer player of Chelsea, Didier Drogba; to symbolize "fast". Next, comes more single illust PVs like any other. Miku was in the same room she was in For you, For Me. If one looks closer on the shelf to Miku's left, one can see the shots; probably use for drugs. They probably belong to Miku / Ronald's. A Miku doodle then comes. A-somewhat smiley face on her hair, it's unknown what the pink dots represents so far. While, on the bottom right side of the black background; can be seen two fishes drawn green. What does fish represent? In the Putin-P Series Part 2.5 album, fishes could be seen on the booklet. It may mean something important though for now it's unknown. Next, comes Len. The background is perfectly the same as Miku's, only he was using a chair. He was wearing his red scarf, also, the same clothes he wore on the previous songs. Another doodle shows two people, both drawn in red. The man on the right has a face, somewhat similar to a clock pointing 3:00. The one on the left is unknown; though his face is normal. On the bottom right was some... Ghost / shapeless form with eyes and mouth hanging wide. Next, another doodle. It shows Len (as shown with the yellow hair and blue eyes) there was a red smiley face on the left, while a blue serious face on the right. This may somehow represent his two selves. Red!Len (dog) and his Vocaloid self. His dog self is satisfied, however, his Vocaloid self is angry /unsatisfied. A colorful fish was on his left shoulder, with a sign pointing "youkai" / "monster / spirit". The last doodle, it was a reference to Genjitsutoushi-P's song, World's End Dance Hall. It blurs, and later on, turns to Miku smiling somehow devillishly. And the final illustration shows Miku pointing a gun at herself. Somehow like Rin's pose on the previous songs. Category:Vocaloid Song Series